Organopolysiloxanes with secondary amino groups are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,056. The compounds are synthesized by reacting polysiloxanols having terminal SiOH groups with silanes having the formula ##STR3## However, this reaction competes with the condensation reaction of the siloxanols and yields a mixture of compounds of different functionality and chain length. Moreover, the synthesis of the silazane is expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,918 discloses a method for synthesizing organopolysiloxanes with secondary amino groups by reacting
(a) an N-substituted N-alkenylmonoamine, the olefinic double bond of which is at least two carbon atoms removed from the amine nitrogen, with PA1 (b) an SiH-functional organopolysiloxane of the formula ##STR4## wherein each R.sup.2 group can be a hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, cyanoalkyl, halogenalkyl, acetoxy, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or aralkyl group, PA1 or with a siloxane of the formula ##STR5## wherein m and n are natural numbers from 1 to about 10,000, p is a natural number from 2 to 20 and the sum of m+n is less than about 10,000, and wherein R.sup.3 can be a hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, cyanoalkyl, halogenalkyl, acetoxy, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or aralkyl group, with the proviso that at least one R.sup.2 group or R.sup.3 group is a hydrogen group, PA1 (c) in the presence of an effective amount of hydrosilylation catalyst. PA1 R.sup.2 represents the R.sup.3 group or hydrogen groups, with the proviso that there must be at least two R.sup.2 groups in an average molecule, PA1 a has a value of 0.5 to 100, PA1 b has a value of 0 to 5, and PA1 c has a value of 0 to 100,
With this reaction, a mixture of reaction products is obtained, since the addition reaction can proceed in the form of a .beta. and a .gamma. addition: ##STR6##
However, the formation of products corresponding to a .beta. addition is undesirable, since the heat stability of these products is less than that of products of the .gamma. addition.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that organopolysiloxanes with secondary aminoalkyl groups linked by way of carbon atoms to silicon atoms, are obtained practically to the exclusion of the formation of .gamma. addition products if, secondary aminoalkenes of the following general formula ##STR7## wherein R.sup.1 represents an alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, are used pursuant to the inventive method for the hydrosilylation.
This is surprising also inasmuch as the vinyl alkyl group represents additional stearic hindrance and also changes the electronic structure of the double bond to the disadvantage of the reaction. One would therefore have to expect that the course of the reaction would, at the very least, be hindered appreciably, quite apart from the surprising observation of the exclusive .gamma. addition.
Preferably, compounds of the general formula ##STR8## in which R.sup.3 in an average molecule represents alkyl groups with 1 to 18 carbon atoms or aryl groups, with the proviso that at least 90% of the R.sup.3 groups are methyl groups,
are used as hydrogensiloxanes for the inventive method.
Particularly preferred is the hydrogensiloxane where R.sup.2 is a hydrogen, R.sup.3 a mthyl, a has a value from 0.5 to 5, b has a value of 0, and c has a value from 1 to 10.
An example of a particularly preferred hydrogenpolysiloxane is a compound of the formula below in which x can have values of, for example, 5 or 9 or 15: ##STR9##
Siloxanes of the general formula ##STR10## wherein q has a numerical value of 4 or 5, are used as cyclic siloxanes for the equilibration reaction for adjusting the molecular weight to the desired value (chain length and, with that, an appropriate viscosity of the polysiloxane).
The hydrosilylation reaction proceeds in the presence of a platinum catalyst, which is known for such reactions and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,918. Complex catalysts, such as platinum/pyridine/halogen complex catalysts, are particularly preferred.
The hydrosilylation reaction preferably is carried out with a certain excess of aminoalkenes, such as a 15 molar percent excess, based on one SiH group. Solvents do not have to be used; however, they do not interfere with the reaction if they are inert. The reaction temperature generally and preferably is about 140.degree. C. to 160.degree. C. The reaction time is 1 to 8 hours and preferably 1 to 3 hours.
Examples of inventively obtained, modified polysiloxanes with secondary amino groups as well as of branched siloxanes, wherein subscript a has a value of 1 and subscript b a value of 2, are ##STR11##
The siloxanes with terminal, secondary aminoalkyl groups, obtained pursuant to the invention, can be used for the treatment of textiles, in order to impart to them a soft handle and some antistatic properties. However, the compounds, obtained pursuant to the invention, can be used, in particular, as reactive components for the synthesis of polymeric compounds.
One possible use for these compounds is as cross-linking component in epoxide resins to improve the viscosity of the epoxide resins, particularly at low temperatures.
A further use is their reaction with siloxanes, which have terminal epoxide groups, in order to obtain polymers, which are used to coat textiles. These coatings impart a soft handle on the textiles.
The compounds can be reacted with diisocyanates to form polyureas. The reaction of secondary amino groups with isocyanates can be controlled well and leads to linear polyureas, which, in contrast to the reaction with primary amines, do not tend to gel. Moreover, the interactions between the urea groups are attenuated by the alkyl substituents, so that the polyureas can be processed more readily on the extruder or an injection molding machine. Polyureas of this type are also suitable for coating textiles.
A further possible use of the compound, obtained pursuant to the invention, consists of mixing them with diamines and subsequently reacting them together with diisocyanates. Thermoplastic polyurethane materials are obtained, which can be used for the production of medical equipment, such as tubes and catheters.
Because of their good stability in the presence of oil and gasoline, the thermoplastic polyurethane materials can also be used as sealing materials in the construction of automobiles.